


Class Play

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Mr. Lightwood,” a smooth voice greets just as someone slides into the seat next to Alec.





	Class Play

“Mr. Lightwood,” a smooth voice greets just as someone slides into the seat next to Alec, and he smiles as he feels the contrast between warm fingers and cool rings slide against his own skin. 

“Mr. Bane,” Alec replies, hooking his pinky around Magnus’ own as the lights dim and the curtain begins to lift on the stage, “I think you’ll be very proud of what my class put together for the parents this year.” 

“I have never doubted your leadership skills, darling,” Magnus whispers cheekily as music begins to blast through the auditorium, and Alec is glad that the low lighting hides the flush that surfaces on his cheeks.


End file.
